kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
On Your Toes
On Your Toes is the 12th episode of Season 8 of Kids Incorporated and the 138th episode overall. In this episode, Jared tries to impress a girl by taking dance lessons. Plot Summary The kids open with "Finally" before going for a quick break. As they arrive, Flip announces that their basketball team has gotten new uniforms, which he thinks will turn the "Recyclers"' season around. The others think the departure of Eric had more to do with their struggles. However, one quick whiff gives away the source of the uniforms: Flip got them cheap from the local deli's team (which he tries to justify by explaining the team was the Recyclers). Jared's attention, however, has been drawn elsewhere by a dance student with a Southern accent named Christina. He attempts to get her interest only for Christina to poke at the kids' sports interest, setting up "A Teenager in Love". Jared then arrives to sign up for dance class, meeting dance teacher Dorain at the door and agreeing to take the same dance class...ballet. This causes him to be late for practice (when confronted, Jared tries to play it off as having to do "a little of this, a little of that"). Flip then announces a new schedule for the week as well as a "special training program"; only for Jared to slip out early ("How Do I Deal With These Feelings") The "special training program"; you ask? Ballet class, resulting in Dorain confronting Jared, who admits his dillema of balancing the team's basketball games and ballet; setting up the dance lesson ("What Goes Around Comes Around"). Christina then meets with Jared; though she eventually figures she'll give sports a try since Jared tried his hand at ballet. At the game, Christina visits to show her support; and Jared takes the final shot (a freeze-frame takes place before seeing whether the shot was good or not); leading to closing song "Change". Kid Cast * Nicole Brown - Nicole * Jared Delgin - Jared * Kenny Ford - Kenny * Anastasia Horne - Ana * Haylie Johnson - Haylie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Guest Cast * Jennifer Hamilton as Christina * Wendy Brainard as Dorain Dancers * Charon Aldredge * Brian Friedman * Jennifer King * Danielle Marcus-Janssen * Tony Perrin Songs * "Finally" (CeCe Peniston cover; performed by Haylie, Jared, Ana and Kenny) * "A Teenager in Love" (Dion and the Belmonts cover; performed by Jared, Haylie and Ana) * "How Do I Deal With These Feelings" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Jared) * "What Goes Around (Comes Around)" (Gloria Estefan cover; performed by Jared, Haylie, Kenny and Nicole) * "Change" (Lisa Stansfield cover; performed by Haylie, Ana and Nicole) Trivia *The dance teacher is played by former Kids Incorporated dancer Wendy Brainard; and was also named after the series' choreographer, Dorain Grusman. *"Change" is the only song in this episode where Jared didn't sing lead. *Nicole is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Finally". *Ana is the only member who didn't sing lead in "What Goes Around (Comes Around). * Eric is mentioned in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 8 Episodes of Kids Incorporated